La tresse
by Erszebeth
Summary: Dans une chambre, deux personnes se livrent un duel sans merci... Mais c'est une troisième personne qui va remporter la mise.


Une idée qui m'est venue en relisant mon livre préféré, "Le Maître et Marguerite" de Mikhail Boulgakov. Les notes en italiques sont celle qu'écrit une tierce personne en écoutant le récit de Heero. La dernière partie est à la troisième personne.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je ne vous donnerais pas d'idée sur ce qui vous attend en lisant ce fic. Prière de laisser préjugés et préconceptions à la porte, réservé aux lecteurs qui ont des tripes. Bonne lecture ! 

La tresse

Erszebeth

_Pov__ Heero :_

_*Les yeux de Heero sont écarquillés et ses pupilles sont dilatées tandis qu'il parle et qu'il caresse la… chose sur ses genoux.*_

Elle est à moi, vous entendez ? A moi ! Je ne vous laisserais pas la prendre.

Vous comprenez, il me l'a donnée avant de partir. Comme souvenir. Il m'a demandé de la prendre si jamais il…

Mais il a tenu sa promesse. Il est toujours là avec moi et il vient me rendre visite souvent. Toutes les nuits en fait.

N'est elle pas magnifique ? Si pleine de vie, si brillante… La chose à laquelle il tenait le plus. Et il me l'a donnée…

Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? Non, bien sûr que non vous ne savez pas. Comment pourriez vous comprendre ?

Comment tout ceci a commencé ? Comme si ça avait vraiment de l'importance. Mais je peux toujours vous le raconter si ça vous intéresse tellement. Peut être alors ne croirez vous plus que je suis fou. Où peut être que si ? Comme je disais, ce que vous pensez n'a pas la moindre importance à nos yeux.

_* Il n'y a personne d'autre que lui et moi dans la pièce. *_

La première fois surtout, je me suis demandé si c'était bien réel. Je rentrais d'une mission épuisante et malgré ma soi disant perfection, j'étais couvert de bleus et glacé jusqu'à l'os. J'en avais tellement marre de tout, comme cette fois où j'avais mis un pistolet sur ma tempe, bien décidé à en finir.

_*Tentative(s) ?  de suicide*_

Et où ce putain de prof J m'avait empêché d'appuyer sur la gâchette… Mais vous avez raison, je m'égare. Où en étions nous ? Ah, oui. Les événements de cette fameuse nuit.

Je m'écroulais sur mon lit sans même allumer la lumière, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas réveillé. Peu après, je sombrais dans une sorte de catalepsie… J'étais tellement fatigué. 

C'est alors que je sentis quelqu'un bouger dans la chambre puis grimper sur le lit. Mes réflexes de soldat me criaient de réagir à la présence de l'intrus mais mes membres refusaient de se mouvoir, pourtant tendus comme si ils attendaient quelque chose.

Physiquement, psychiquement au bout du rouleau et toujours aussi gelé. L'intrus dû le sentir car sa main me parcouru doucement. Sa main irradiait la chaleur contre ma peau glacée mais j'en étais à peine conscient, luttant pour ne pas m'endormir. Alors prudemment, c'est tout son corps qui vint au contact du mien et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment il pouvait supporter de toucher ma glace. Et bien sûr, je me demandais *qui* pouvait être assez imprudent pour venir se glisser dans mon lit au milieu de la nuit.

Vous pensez que ce n'était qu'un rêve ? C'est ce que j'ai cru aussi mais…C'est alors que je l'ai sentie, cette tresse tiède de la chaleur de son propriétaire, glisser le long de ma peau. Il ne m'en a pas fallu plus pour identifier la personne qui réchauffait mon lit et mon âme meurtrie et gelée. Qui d'autre que *lui* aurait pu être aussi téméraire ? Complètement inconscient du danger, complètement fou… 

Complètement Duo.

*_Duo ? Je note ce nom étrange sur mon carnet. Cette personne est elle bien réelle ou bien n'est elle qu'une projection de son imagination ? Ce patient montre tous les signes d'une obsession maladive…*_

Je ne vous ferais pas un dessin sur ce qui c'est passé entre nous cette nuit là. Oh, je vois bien à vos yeux que ça vous intéresse au plus haut point. Toujours à mettre votre nez de fouine dans les affaires des autres, hein ? Pas la peine de vous en défendre, vous ne feriez pas ce métier là si ça ne vous intéressait pas.

Bah, après tout, pourquoi ne pas satisfaire votre voyeurisme et mon besoin d'épancher mes souvenirs ?

Durant cette nuit, la première d'une longue liste, nos corps et nos souffles se sont unis, cherchant l'un dans l'autre du réconfort, de la chaleur humaine, une raison pour continuer à vivre et à lutter. Une fois nos deux corps satisfaits, le maître de la tresse m'a tenu dans ses bras sans rien dire ni réclamer, étrangement silencieux.

Ça lui ressemblait si peu…

Dans les ténèbres protectrices, j'ai pris tout ce qu'il m'a donné et ma main droite s'est agrippée d'elle-même à sa tresse comme si je n'allais jamais la lâcher, comme si quelque chose en moi voulait se l'approprier, ce lien mystérieux entre le soldat et le Dieu de la Mort.

_*… dieu de la mort ? Morbidité sous jacente…*_

Comme si la nuit anéantissait le soldat parfait et son entraînement, ne laissant juste que moi, Heero l'être humain. Ça vous laisse perplexe on dirait ?

_* Dissociation de la personnalité…*_

Au petit matin, vous auriez juré que rien ne s'était passé tant rien ne semblait avoir changé entre nous…Mais ce n'était qu'une impression. Lorsque je me regardais dans un miroir, mon regard était bien moins terne que d'habitude et le sourire de mon partenaire était plus vrai et étincelant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Pourtant, aucun d'entre nous n'en parla, comme si pendant cette nuit nous avions tous deux passé un accord tacite…

Le jour appartenait à la guerre et aux colonies, la nuit juste à nous deux et cela faisait toute la différence. Pourtant, souvent pendant la journée je me surprenais à suivre du regard le balancement pendulaire de sa tresse, aussi expressive que la queue d'un félin, quand son propriétaire marchait devant moi. Les yeux violets s'étaient bien aperçus de mon obsession grandissante et en jouaient souvent avec malice comme d'un suivez moi jeune homme… Sa tresse contenait l'essence même de sa personnalité, parfois bondissante, parfois menaçante. On ne savait jamais vraiment à quoi s'en tenir avec Duo…

Peut être ceci explique ce qui c'est passé ensuite.

_*Heero se lève et se dirige vers l'encadrement de la fenêtre, son poing serrée sur ce souvenir morbide, l'essence même de sa fixation. Il fixe un point indéterminé dehors et ses yeux sont vides. Il s'enferme dans le silence aussi rapidement qu'il s'était mis à parler. J'attends.*_

…

_*En vain on dirait.*_

_…_

Hn. Ce petit jeu m'ennuie docteur. La seule chose que vous cherchez dans mon récit, ce sont les signes de ma soi-disant folie. Cela ne vous vient il jamais à l'esprit que peut être vos patients ne sont pas fous mais qu'ils ont juste une perception différente de la vôtre des événements?

_*Je lui réponds et son poing frappe avec violence la vitre à l'épreuve des balles… Ou du poing du sauveur de l'humanité en l'occurrence…*_

Comment ça "c'est un des symptômes de la psychose" ? On ne vous a jamais dit que pour un psy vous manquiez de tact ?

_*Sa colère disparaît aussi vite qu'elle était apparue pour faire place à un indifférence lassée*_

Je ne vous envie pas docteur. Vous n'avez absolument aucune imagination, pas vrai ? Bien sûr que non. Dans votre travail, ça ne serait pas _sain._

_*Il part brutalement dans un accès de fou rire psychotique qui se calme aussi vite puis me fixe d'un regard censé faire pousser des ampoules sur toute peau exposée. J'essaye, en vain hélas, de ne rien manifester. La rapidité à laquelle il passe d'un moment de dépression à un moment d'excitation ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose : Heero Yuy est maniaco-dépressif.*_

Comment, vous vous attendez à ce que je vous raconte la suite ? Pour donner de l'eau à votre moulin, c'est ça ? Oh, je vais être un bon soldat et raconter ma vie hors normes au gentil docteur…

Comptez là-dessus et buvez de l'eau fraîche. C'est quoi votre problème ? Oh, mon Dieu, le héros qui vous a tous sauvés n'est pas normal ? Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas normal, je suis un putain de pilote de gundam, vous imprimez ? Jusque là, ça ne posait aucun problème à personne que je sois extraordinaire, que je me fasse sauter en restant en un seul morceau ou que je puisse utiliser le zéro system qui rend tout le monde maboul… Tout le monde sauf moi. Oh, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, je sais ce que vous pensez…

Vous avez tort. 

Mais maintenant je suis une personne publique et au moment où je pourrais *enfin* prétendre à un semblant de normalité, le gouvernement m'oblige a consulter un psy ? Drôle de manière de montrer leur reconnaissance.

Des séquelles ? Bien sûr que la guerre m'a laissé des séquelles Freud, je l'ai passé à me battre, pas à m'ankyloser les fesses sur un divan comme vous !

Hn. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'excuser. Je pense ce que j'ai dit. J'imagine qu'à force d'être avec Duo, je me mets à parler comme lui. Il est du genre contagieux, vous savez.

Oui, sa mort est une séquelle. Sans aucun doute. Il… 

_*Soudainement il semble très jeune et très vulnérable. J'avais presque oublié qu'il n'a que seize ans…*_

Il est mort sur le champ de bataille, comme un soldat. Son gundam n'a jamais été le plus blindé et lorsqu'il a pris un coup pour me protéger… Il en a payé le prix de sa vie. Je me rappelle… avoir fini le combat sur automatique. Il y avait de l'eau sur mes joues et oui, avant que vous le disiez, c'était bien des larmes et pas de la sueur. 

C'était la première fois que je pleurais… ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment qu'il aie réussi à les faire couler ces larmes… Personne d'autre que lui n'aurait pu.

Vous savez ce qui m'étonne le plus ? Enfin, étonné n'est pas le terme, même si il est vrai que ça m'avait vraiment surpris sur le coup. Le matin même, il était venu me parler à l'écart des autres, presque timidement, comme un peu gêné. Il m'avait regardé dans les yeux et m'avait mis sa tresse dans la main en disant : 

"Tu sais Heero, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver… Je n'ai rien à te donner, vu qu'on est des pilotes et qu'on ne garde rien très longtemps… Alors si, je meurs, j'aimerais que tu la prennes. Tu m'entends Heero ? Si je meurs, coupe cette tresse et garde la, je te la donne. En souvenir. Et qui sait, peut être que je viendrais te visiter la nuit de temps à autre… Garde là pour te rappeler que quoi qu'il se passe, tu n'es pas seul. Jamais, je te le promets."

Je crois qu'il me comprenait bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

_*Son poing se resserre convulsivement sur cette tresse anormalement longue et anormalement brillante… Son propriétaire à beau être mort, je peux presque comprendre l'obsession de Heero envers elle… Cette… chose à l'air vivante. Je doute de ne jamais pouvoir la lui faire lâcher. Je pourrais la lui prendre, bien sûr, mais ça ne ferait que renforcer son obsession et sa paranoïa… Sans compter qu'on ne pourra l'estimer vraiment guéri que le jour où il décidera de lui même de la détruire.*_

Il m'a sorti ça comme ça, sans préavis. Bien sûr que ça surprend. Mais peut être … Peut être bien qu'il savait. C'est de Shinigami dont il s'agit, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

Ça vous semble bien incroyable n'est ce pas ? Trop surréel pour vos goûts ? C'est que vous n'avez jamais été sur un champ de bataille. Ces choses là ça ne se sent que quand vous êtes sur le fil du rasoir et quand l'adrénaline coule à flots dans vos veines mais bon, je me demande pourquoi j'essaye de vous expliquer. Vous n'êtes qu'une civile.

Hn. Bien sûr que j'ai acquiescé. Après tout, il me confiait ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, comment refuser… Cette tresse a toujours été quelque chose de spécial entre nous, depuis le début.

Après ? Je ne sais pas très bien, j'étais toujours sur automatique. J'avais les oreilles qui bourdonnaient et tout me semblait tellement loin… Mais je me souviens… Je me souviens que j'avais envie de le suivre.

Les sweepers avaient récupéré et son corps et son gundam. C'est en le voyant dans le cercueil spatial que je suis revenu à la réalité.

Et devant son corps inerte juste avant que les sweepers le balancent dans l'espace, leur manière à eux d'enterrer leurs morts, j'ai entendu sa voix.

Juste à mon oreille, comme le ferait un amant, je l'ai entendu soupirer, moitié supplication moitié ordre :

"La tresse… prends la tresse…Coupe la"

Alors je l'ai fait, sans même prêter attention aux idiots qui essayaient de m'en empêcher. 

Vous comprenez maintenant ? Elle est à moi parce qu'il me l'a offerte. Et si vous pensez que je vais gentiment vous la donner, laissez-moi vous dire que vous vous plantez douloureusement le doigt dans l'œil.

Oui, bien sûr qu'il vient me voir la nuit. Et nous faisons la même chose toutes les nuits.

_*Je fais une réflexion et il soupire d'un air excédé*_

Oui docteur, je sais que Duo est mort. Mais il n'y a pas "contradiction dans les termes" malgré ce que vous pouvez penser. Si vous pensez qu'une peccadille comme la mort peut empêcher Duo de remplir sa promesse, vous ne comprenez pas grand-chose au personnage. 

_* … Psychose suite à un choc émotionnel intense… *_

Je vois bien ce que vous pensez…Et vous savez quoi ? Si être fou veut dire voir des choses que les autres peuvent pas, je suis fou et bien content de l'être.

…. 

Il commence à se faire tard, docteur.

_* Je le sais d'expérience, il ne parlera pas plus aujourd'hui. Je quitte la pièce avec une impression de défaite au creux du ventre*_

*******

Le soir tombe peu a peu dans la pièce. Heero est à la fenêtre et il regarde le soleil disparaître à l'horizon en caressant la tresse comme un amant caresserait l'être aimé. A certains instants il à l'air serein dans l'attente et à d'autres, impatient. Si il pouvait détruire le soleil pour que plus jamais il ne se lève, il le ferait sans aucune hésitation.

Parce que ça se passe toujours la nuit, lorsque nulle lumière n'éclaire la chambre et que la lune est cachée par les volets clos. Alors enfin les ombres de la nuit permettent cette union illicite, lorsqu'une silhouette se glisse dans un lit qui n'est pas le sien mais où elle est plus que bienvenue.

Les ombres les cachent, les ténèbres bienveillantes les environnent, bénissent leur union. Le reste n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

Ce lien entre eux appartient à la nuit, condamné à rester secret, presque impalpable. Il disparaît avec l'aube, et quand Heero se réveille et que son lit est vide, il se demande si il n'a pas rêvé. 

Une fois encore, le soleil tombe et la tresse frémit imperceptiblement.  Heero la contemple, mémorisant encore une fois dans les derniers rayons du soleil comment les châtains se mêlent aux blonds foncés. Peut importe le nombre de fois où il l'a  manipulée, elle sent toujours le shampoing et l'odeur plus personnelle de son propriétaire. Même si Duo est mort, la tresse, elle, est vivante. 

Devant le soleil qui meurt, Heero a pris sa décision.

Le soleil à disparu est c'est alors qu'il se matérialise hors des ombres. Il sourit comme à son habitude lorsqu'il avance pour prendre Heero dans ses bras. C'est une nuit comme les autres.

Où peut être que non, après tout.

Heero saisit la tresse et la porte à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser et le sourire de Duo s'élargit encore. 

C'est alors que, brisant le rituel, Heero demande :

- Cette fois Duo, j'aimerais que tu m'emmènes avec toi.

Duo acquiesce muettement et enroule sa tresse autour du cou de Heero. 

Et celui-ci sourit tandis que la tresse de son amant resserre son étreinte autour de son cou toujours un peu plus. 

Le lendemain matin, lorsque le soleil se lève, il n'y a plus rien de vivant dans la chambre d'hôpital.

++++++++

Notes de l'auteur : Heero parle beaucoup et vous pourriez croire qu'il est OOC… Sans doute l'est il, d'ailleurs, mais dans la série, ne se met il pas à faire un long et bavard discours sur la paix lorsqu'il s'inscrit à une université ? A mon avis, Heero peut devenir très bavard lorsqu'il s'agit de quelque chose qui lui tient à cœur… Heero est il fou ? La tresse est elle vivante ? La psy a elle raison, ne serait ce même que partiellement ? Vous seuls pouvez répondre à ces questions…

Vous avez aimé, détesté où vous avez des questions ? Faites moi part de tout ça en me laissant une review… Moi aimer reviews…


End file.
